


all the colors of byun baekhyun

by icedleafwater



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedleafwater/pseuds/icedleafwater
Summary: it seemed as though before he met baekhyun, chanyeol lived in monochrome. he saw in black and white, felt in shades of grey.





	all the colors of byun baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> i did this so long ago lmao

it seemed as though before he met baekhyun, chanyeol lived in monochrome. he saw in black and white, felt in shades of grey. 

now, chanyeol saw the delicate, blushed pink of baekhyun's cheeks. he saw dark chestnut eyes. he saw pale, graceful hands and deep bruises on thighs. he saw swollen lips, stained cherry red. he saw all the colors of byun baekhyun. 

and oh, how he felt. he felt fiery-red passion and baby pink need. he felt the lilac of stability, the electric green of admiration. but most of all, he felt love. he felt it in bright yellow, dusty orange, rich turquoise, and hues he couldn't quite describe. it overwhelmed him, made his heart feel full. 

"yeol, you're staring," a familiar, beloved voice pierced through chanyeol's thoughts. he wondered how anyone could possibly think sadness was the color blue when every word that came out of baekhyun's mouth was just that- deep blue, warm and inviting as a sugary dessert of some sort. 

"you know i can't help it, baek," chanyeol replied, smiling softly. 

a teasing grin spread out on baekhyun's face. "hey, i can't help being precious," the smaller boy gloated, his words honey-colored, dripping into the remaining parts of chanyeol's thoughts not already consumed by him. 

the two lied together for the rest of the night, bickering and kissing and holding onto each other until heartbeats evened and breaths steadied. they slept, legs entangled and hands intertwined, dreaming of yellow-orange-turquoise love that shone as bright as the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
